


Degrassi   love under the moonlight

by Gleegirl28



Series: Degrassi love under the moon light [1]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Kissing, friendship to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Clare fall in love after Eli and Bianca go off to Collage and Adam gonna and they have no one to turn to but to each other but when Adam visit Drew and Clare in there dreams how will they tell each other about which bring them closer more then just friends. or will be to much for Drew to handle or will clare understand his pain and save him from a broken heart.</p>
<p>  Disclaimer: i don't own Degrassi or its people or make money off it <br/>this is my first degrassi story i hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

running thought Degrassi empty hall ways at night Drew wondered why he was there was this a dream or was he really in Degrassi at night see someone standing by his locker Drew thought to himself is that Adam no what it couldn't Adam was dead why would he be here at Degrassi.   
"Adam Adam what are you doing here i'm sleeping or is this real?" Drew asked him   
"your Dreaming Drew." Adam told him   
"you know everyone miss you Adam they wish you were still here even Clare wish you were still here." Drew told him   
"I know Drew there something i need to tell its about Clare she is in love with you and i know you like her and you got to tell Before someone else take her." Adam told him   
but before Drew could say anything Adam was gonna.   
hearing the beeping of his alarm clock drew rolled over is clock reads 7:30 am it was time to get up and get ready for school but how would he be able to focus with the Dream about is dead brother Adam still fresh in mind and what Adam told that stuff about   
him been in love with Clare how would he know that only Drew knew he was in love with clare know one else knew not even Clare. Drew never thought he would ever love someone after Bianca left for collage and Broke up with him but what about Clare her and Eli are done for good and would Clare be able to love someone else. Drew thought to himself.   
"Good morning Drew you ok you look like you saw ghost." Clare told him   
"yea i had this wired dream last night." said Drew   
"About what?" asked Clare   
"Adam he said something about you begin in love with me and me begin in love with you then when tried to ask him what he meant he was gonna he just vanished in to thin air." Drew told her   
"you know Adam not wrong." Clare told him   
"what do you mean Clare?" asked Drew   
"i was not going to say this but now the time i like since day one but you fall in love with Ali and then Bianca and i fall in love with Eli but i knew in my heart i love you from the start and Adam told me before he dead that you liked me and he wonder how you were going to break thing off with Bianca." Clare told him   
"i tell you what Clare it was not easy to do even getting back my grandmas blue diamond ring but i felt like it was the right thing because truth be told i do love you more then you could even   
imagine." Drew told her garbing her hand and giving her kiss   
"Hey we have a student console meeting to go to." Clare told them has they walked done the hall holding hands   
"so did Adam visit you last night?" drew asked her   
"yes and he showed me this holding hands walking the hall of Degrassi was a couple." said Clare   
"then what happened?" Drew asked her  
to his dismay Clare leaned over gave him long lean look then kissed on lip.  
"i love you Drew." Clare whispered in ear  
"i love you to Clare." drew said back to her


	2. Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 2 kisses in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been 5 month since Drew and Clare stared dating and had the dream about Adam now it's summer and Drew and Clare take trip to Hawaii and get way from Canada for a month and just have fun but what when they come back married.  
> Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi.

Hearing the last bell ring of the day it was finale summer and that meat vacation for everyone and fun sleeping going to the beach before staring a life in collage or move to a new country and leave Canada made even for go and move on with there life's.  
"Hey babe you ready to have some fun this." Drew said walking up behind Clare   
"Yea just have to take my bag home pack my stuff then I will be ready to go." Clare told him   
"Fun in the sun just the Two of us and no adults." Said Drew pulling out a small red leather box out of his jacket pocket   
"What that?" Clare asked him   
"It something I've been mean to give you for a long time." Drew said opening the to reveal a ring with red ruby and white diamonds around it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Clare asked him   
"Yes it's an engagement ring Clare Edwards will you marry?" Drew asked her   
"Yes I will." She told him has he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger.  
"Let's go home and pack so we can leave." Said Drew garbing her hand and walking out the front door of the school last time today they were walking and getting there Diploma then it was vacation and time to have fun.  
"I can't believe we made it thought 4years of high school what next?" Asked Clare   
"Trip to Hawaii and fun in the sun like you said." Said Drew   
"What time do we have to be at the airport?" Clare asked him   
"At 8:00pm because are plane leaves at 10:00 pm." Drew told her   
They both raced home and packed there bags for Hawaii and there passport so they can go to the USA.  
"Hey mom." Drew called to his mom   
"Yea." She replied back can you take me and Clare to the airport Drew asked her   
"Yes just a second." Said his mom   
"Mom have you seen my swim shorts?" Drew asked her   
"Top drawer left side under your Journal." She told him that was last thing he had to pack in his suite case.  
"Drew hurry up and and get down here Clare here." His mom called for him   
"I'm coming." He said zipping up his suite case and back pack and garbing it off the bed and head down the stars to the kitchen   
"Hey babe you ready?" Clare asked him   
"Yes I'm ready to go and I know you are." Said Drew   
"Well you guys have sometime to kill why don't you guys eat dinner before you leave." Said Drew mom   
"Sounds good what you make mrs. Torres?" Clare asked her   
"Sweet I did make anything I just order 2pizzas a cheese and meat lovers ." She told Clare   
"Thank for feeding me I didn't eat much today so I'm kind of hunger." Said Clare garbing Two slices of cheese pizza and a bread stick and poured some mariner sauce on her plate and got a bottle of lemonade off the counter   
"So do you guys have everything for your trip?" Mrs.Torres asked them   
"Yea we have everything we need." They both said at the same time has Drew looked down at his watch it ready 7:00pm and the airport 5 minute drive from the house.   
"Hey mom is the car unlock so I can put my bags in it?" Drew asked her   
"Yes go ahead then once your done eating we will leave." She told her son   
Finally they both finished and left the house to set off for the airport and for Hawaii for the hole summer.  
"I can't believe my little boy his growing up into a man." Cried mrs.Torres has she drove them to the airport  
"Mom pleas so emotional." Joked Drew   
"Sorry I just love you Drew my only living son since Adam passed last summer." Said his mom   
"We here." Clare told them  
"Ok mom we love you but we can't miss the flight we will call you when we get there bey mom." Said Drew   
"Bey ms.Torres." Said Clare shutting the trunk   
Then they both held hands and walked into the airport.


	3. Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 3 love in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Clare get married in the Hawaiian sun.  
> Disclaimer I still don't own Degrassi lol

Finally in Hawaii looking out the window of the hotel out the beach it's was beautiful morning Drew could not believe he was in Hawaii with his beautiful girl Clare he thought to himself then looking over at Clare who was still sleep she looked like sleeping beauty raped up in blanket. He leaned over her giving her a kiss on the Forehead awaking her from a deep sleep. "Good Morning babe did you have a good?" Drew asked her "good." she said putting her arm's around him pulling him down on the bed to kiss him "lets go check out Hawaii so go get dress and get your camera its going to be a long of fun." said drew pulling her up bed "Ok i will get dressed then say we go eat some breakfast and call your mom let her know we got her safely." Clare suggested to him "No need i called her last night after you want to sleep but yet i did sleep much at all the past couple of weeks." said Drew "think about Adam?" Clare asked him "Yea i miss him so much and the sleep Pills are not helping me plus all the crazy dreams and sometime i see Adam when i'm a wake." Drew told her "yea we all miss him."said Clare "Some people wish it would not have happened and they feel guilty about it that they wish he was still alive." Drew told her "Well wish for it's not going to bring him back from the dead or change the pass." Said Clare hearing her stomach rumble "Was that my stomach or your?" Drew asked her "It was mine we should go eat some breakfast and get are minds off of Adam well we are on Vacation let just think about us for once." Said Clare putting on her shoes "Ok let's go eat I know I'm ready. Are you?" Asked Drew "Yes I'm ready." Said Clare taking his hand and walking out of the room to the beach for a yummy breakfast "It's so beautiful here and warm different from Canada weather so tropical." Said Drew looking down at Clare's engagement ring "Yea it's one of pretty state in the world." Clare said looking in eyes saying I love you and Drew knew that "I love you." Said Drew lean over giving her a kiss on the lips when someone put a lay on them "You must be Clare and Drew." Said a girl standing behind Clare the girls voice sound ever familiar "No it couldn't be is it Darcy." Said Clare "Hey sister what you doing here in Hawaii?" Darcy asked her "I'm on vacation with my boyfriend Darcy this is Drew. Drew this is my sister Darcy I total forgot that she live here in Maui." Clare told him "It nice to meat you Darcy." Said Drew shaking her hand "Hey sis how's spinner?" Clare asked her "Good we got married you should come to dinner with us you know double date so we can catch up I miss mom and dad." Darcy told Clare "Sounds like good idea." Said Clare has Darcy put some pancakes in front to eat "Well sister I got to get back to work see you to night." Darcy said was she walked off to serve her next Costumer "It was nice to meat you sister so why does she live she wanted to get out Canada after high school so her and spinner move here just to get away from bad stuff there and they say it's better here." Clare told him "Did you tell Darcy that your now engaged to married?" Drew asked her "No not yet I think I will tonight at dinner." Said Clare "Well we are done let's go check out the island of Maui and have some fun." Said Drew garbing his bag walking way holding hands so much love Clare thought to herself.


	4. Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 4 exploring Maui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: Clare and Drew have a heart to heart   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Now that Drew and and Clare were done with a good breakfast they were ready to check out Maui the beach the volcanos take some really cool pictures to show to everyone back in Canada of there trip and how much fun it was and all the stuff they saw everything from the beach's to the volcanos made even parasailing.   
"Hey babe I have something fun for us to do so close your eyes." Drew told her   
"Were you taking me?" Clare asked him   
"Take my hand just trust me." Drew told leading her to a medium size speed boat   
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Clare asked Drew   
"Waite just one second now open your eyes." Drew told her   
"Drew how did you managed to get this?" Clare asked him   
"Pulled some strings the week we planed the trip it just the two of no else except the driver of the boat and he does not talk much." Drew told her   
"Wow Drew you know it's kind of romance and every beautiful." She said walking over to jumping in his arms giving him a kiss.  
"I thought we could take a trip around Maui on speed boat we can even eat lunch on the boat at lunch time." Drew told her pulling out the Cramer to take some pictures of them and beautiful area around them and to marble in the beauty of Hawaii's Maui inland. Point out all the volcanos on the island on Maui.   
By this Time it was 12:30pm and they were both ready to eat lunch Drew had something special planed for lunch for him and Clare it was sparkling grape juices with paste and meat balls which was there favorite with some yummy garlic beard.   
"This look good Drew." Clare told him   
"I thought you would like it I know it your favorite and mine." Said Drew taking a big Bitte of thepaste   
"Drew there something i have to tell you." Said Clare   
"Is it good or bad?" Drew asked   
"It's good news I got into the collage of my dreams." Said Clare   
"Wow that is good news." Drew told her   
"But I don't think I want go." Said Clare   
"Why not?" Drew asked her   
"I don't want to leave you a can't stand us begin apart from you or far away." Said Clare   
"You love me that much?" Asked Drew   
"Yes pulls I'm not going to do to you what bee did to you." Clare told him   
"And I don't think I could do what Eli did to you." Said Drew   
"Pulls what happen to Adam sticking together is what we need." Said Clare giving him a hug and kiss was they felt a tear run down her face.


	5. degarssi love under the moonlight part 5 Dinner with the sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summery: Clare and Drew have dinner with Darcy and spinner and talk  
> disclaimer: i don't own degarssi

Clare and Drew were getting ready to have dinner with Darcy and spinner for the first time since Darcy and spinner moved to Hawaii it's been a long time since they seen each other after the move she came up to Canada for Christmas and Clare really miss her so much they are not just sister but best friends for life.  
"hey Clare what you wearing to night." Drew asked her  
"One second you will see." She said back from inside the bathroom  
"Ok." He called back  
"Close your eyes." She said walking out of bathroom wearing a short mint green dress with black criss cross heels she look like an angle from heaven above  
"Can i open my eyes yet?" Drew asked her  
"open your eyes now." Clare told him  
"Wow Clare you look sexy." he said giving her a kiss  
"Well Drew you look very hot." she said back to him  
"We should get going to meet your sister and brother in-law." said drew garbing the room key off the bed side table then taking Clare hand they walked out the room.  
"Good evening sister." Darcy said has they got into the car  
"So were we going to dinner? asked Drew  
"The Olive Garden." spinner said back  
"sound good to me." Clare said back  
finally they made it to Olive Garden and took a set in both and order there food.  
"SO how are thing back home Going?" Darcy asked Clare  
"Good mom and dad got a divorces and me and drew are engaged to be married and drew brother Adam pass away same old same." said Clare  
"yea we heard about mom and dad i just can't believe it." Darcy said in shock  
"it sound like a lot is going wrong these day but you guys should look on the bright side to things." spinner informed them  
"yea i guess so no matter how hard it is." said Clare pushing the chicken around her plate  
"are you ok Clare?" Asked Darcy Clare  
"yea i'm fine we should get some Blueberry cheese cake for desert." said Clare  
"sounds good to me." said Drew has waiter put the cheese cake down in front of them  
"this look good one peace for each of us." said Clare has they all cut a peace of it for them to enjoy.  
"we should get you guys back to the hotel it was fun hang out with you guys." said Darcy  
"well we will take you guys to the hotel." spinner told them  
"well the hotel not that far me and Drew wan't to walk to the Hotel." Clare told him  
"Ok we will see you again soon like christmas." said Darcy has they all got up to leave.


	6. degarssi love under the moonlight part 6 the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summery : Clare and Drew did what

The morning after dinner with Darcy and spinner something was wrong with Clare but it was not her cancer it was gonna for now anyway but something was not right but what was it she felt fine but her ankles she couldn't see her ankles. thing to herself i'm i pregnant or is it something else. pulling out her phone she want to her calendar to check her monthly but something was off she did have one with in two month.  "Hey babe are you done in the bathroom i have to take a shower?" Drew asked her  "Yea just a second." Clare called back well clean up her mess from her shower "Thank babe I won't be that long." Said Drew has he moved into the bathroom  "Drew." Clare yelled to him  "Yea." He called back to her  "I'm going to run to the drug store." Clare said has she walked out the shutting it behind her  "Hey babe crap she want all ready." Drew called for her but she gonna before Drew could tell her what he need to tell.  Walking in the drug store Clare was really nerves but she knew she had to get one to find out if it was true or not so she could tell Drew.  "Yes can help?" Asked a women behind the check out counter  "Yes I have a question what ail has the pregnancy test are?" Clare asked her  "They are in ail ten." Said the lady  "Thank you." Said Clare taking off for ten she found one that was not out date it was only $4 dollars  "It $4.00." Said the lady brined the counter has Clare hand her the four dollars. "Thanks." Clare said garbing the brown paper bag off the counter  "Good bey come aging." Said the greeter standing at the door.  When she got back to the room Drew was still in the shower putting her wallet back in purse then the brown paper bag so Drew wouldn't see it. "Hey babe said Drew walking up behind her and putting his arms around her giving her hug.  "So why did you have to go drug store?" Drew asked Clare  "Drew I think I'm pregnant." She told him with socket look on his face  "Are you sure?" Drew asked  "No but I still got a pregnancy test just to be sure." Clare informed Drew  "Which means a little guy or gal will be running around if you are." Said Drew  "Yea and it kind of make me nerves but then again I know we can do it." Clare told him  Pulling out the box.  "You doing it now?" Drew asked  "Yes now a good time has any to find out." Getting her phone off the bed and setting her timer she waited for the mark or marks on it holding her breath.  Looking down at the the test there was two lines positive.  "What it say?" Asked Drew  "Positive." Said Clare stepping out of the bathroom handing him the test  Looking down at it then looking back up at Clare only to see a tear streaming down her check.  "Do you want me to take you to the walk in clinic just to be more sure?" Drew asked her  "Yea but it's not open now." Clare told him  "You going to tell your sister?" Asked Drew  "Not yet let's just keep this to us." Clare told him "Ok babe I love you." Drew told giving her a hug and kiss tell her things are going to be ok.


	7. Degarssi Love under moonlight part 7 boy or girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Clare is three mouths and wants to get married has soon a possible.

Drew has siting on the bed with nerves look on his face how would they rise a baby when they are just teenagers but they had no idea what thing about it or how to handle it. A little a boy or girl raise and take care how would they do it. Even more important how they tell friends or family would they Waite until she was showing or tell them now all these question running thought Drew head what do he thought look over at Clare who was still asleep on across the room pulling out pen and paper he made a chart one side names for girls and the other side names for boys that Clare May like choosing10different names 5 each from his phone he wrote them down.  
"Katie, Jade, Rachel, Tori, Grace Now for boys name Finn, Troy, Jake, Damian, Ethan." Drew said to himself.  
He was just about to finish when when something startled him. It was Clare she was a walk from a nap.   
"What you doing?" Clare asked Drew   
"Baby names you want see I think you will like them." He told her handing her the list has she looked over picking from two names that stood out to her the most that she knew both her and Drew would like.   
"I like the names Finn for a boy and Tori for girl." She said pointing to the two name   
"I thought so." Drew told her   
"I like them names babe good job." She Said giving him a kiss on the check   
"So what you getting ready to go?" Asked Drew   
"Darcy is going to take me shopping and I'm going to buy a dress and we are going to married and you have the paper so we can do it has soon has possible." She told well getting her peruse off the Chair.  
"How long will you be gone just couple of hours I will be back in time to watch dear John and the notebook tonight it won't take me that long." She told him  
"Ok well you girl have I going to stay here and take a nap I did get much sleep." He told her   
"Well I am going to go now I love see you little Bitte." Said Clare shutting the door behind her


	8. Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 8 Drew dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: dream wired or normal or both

Laying down on the bed pulling the blanket up over him Drew soon fall asleep what would he dream about this time more dreams about his dead brother Adam or Clare having a baby or both. One could only hope to dream about happy times but with taking sleep pills Drew has no control over his dreams. "Drew." Said a voice the voice of Adam this time they were not In the halls of Degrassi but standing in the woods the same one ware they said goodbye to Gracie. "Adam why did you bring me here?" Drew asked  "Know about you and Clare and the baby." Adam informed him  "But how we have not told anyone." Drew told him  "Drew I'm with you all the time so know about the baby and she going to have a baby girl." Adam told him but yet no one would know that yet but yet Adam knew most think he could be right about this Drew thought to himself. "You know boy or girl they never going to get to know there uncle Adam and what good guy you are and how you helped people." Drew was cut off before he could finish  "It was no fault for my death but mine I should have been texting and driving." Said Adam  "But Adam every time your in my dream you tell me stuff that I don't even know how is that it like your some kind of fortune tell?" Drew asked him  "Drew if I was I would be live." Adam said jokingly  "Adam it's not a joke you die you should ever sent the text that killed you." Drew informed  "I did call you here so you could yell at me I called you here to tell you that I miss you but for you to yell at me is the last thing I need." Adam told Drew  "I have question for you Adam ware are you?" Drew asked  "Here and there." Said Adam  "But why do you stay just with?" Drew asked him  "Because Drew you and Clare need me." He said fading into the the distends  "Adam what up." Drew called to him then stared running after but Adam was no were to be seen. Hearing the beeping of his phone awoke Drew from his sleep rolling his phone read 6:30pm siting up on the bed he wiped the sweat rolling off his face even thought the room was nice and cool not hot. Jumping to his feet he run to bathroom to take a cold shower which helped after a nap like that. Plus he did want Clare to see him sweat.


	9. Degarssi Love under the moonlight part 9 finding out the sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Drew and Clare find out the sex of the baby

Arriving at the walk in clinic Drew was nerves but it was now or never feeling a poking in his ribs it was Clare pushing him along inside the building Drew was not ready for this but Drew did not chose this it just happened.  
"Come on Drew I need you." Said Clare pushing him along   
"Ok babe I'm coming." Said Drew dragging his feet behind   
"I think it's going to be a girl what you think?" She asked Drew   
"I don't care has long it's health has ten fingers and toes." Drew told her   
"Yes can we help." Said a man standing the desk   
"Hi is this ware I can ultra sound done?" Clare asked the man   
"Yes just put your name down and fill out this little form and they will call you back." The  
man told her handing her the paper. Then she filled it out and then gave it back to the man.   
"Clare Edwards." A women called from the door   
"Hi I'm Clare and this is boyfriend Drew." Clare told the women shaking her hand   
"Nice to meet you Clare I'm Emma I will be taking care of you today." She told Clare   
"I'm a little nerves." Said Drew   
"Take off your shoes so I can check your your weight and See how tall you are." Emma told her   
"I'm 5'2" Clare told her   
"Ok" she said putting it down on the chart.  
"But I don't know how Much I weight." Clare told her   
"120 pounds." She told Clare well putting it on chart   
"Ok what room?" Drew asked   
"4" she told them checking all her vitals   
"Ok this gel is going to be a little a cold." She told Clare has she put the gel on her stomach and the monitor on her.  
"It's really cold." Said Clare has she listened to her baby heart   
"It look like your having a baby girl." She told her staring at the screen   
"She look health and you don't smoke do you take vitamins?" She asked Clare   
"Yes I take them every day." Clare informed her   
"Every thing look good but no traveling until after the baby is born." She told them   
"Ok thank for letting us know." Drew told her has they walked out door to leave.


	10. Degrassi Love under moonlight Part 10 the perfect spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Bianca shows up

Drew was walking around the beach to find a good spot to get married to Clare at something different and pretty something unbelievably spectacular and with a good sunset to watch for it to be romantic wedding for the two of them and eat a yummy dinner after the wedding to party and celebrate the good times. Drew found the perfect spot on Maui beach it was just right with a nice cool braes and not to hot or to cold it was perfect for him and Clare. Drew was just getting ready to call Clare to tell her he had found the perfect spot when we heard a female voice behind him the voice sound familiar to him.  
"Clare a lucky girl." Said the voice   
Drew turned to see a face he never thought he would ever see it was Bianca Drew   
ex-girlfriend.  
"Bianca why are you and does Clare know your here?" Drew asked her  
"No but not here to get you back I'm here to to tell you I'm happy for you and Clare plus   
We broke up because I want off to collage and you still in high school Drew." Bianca told him   
"Are you the only here?" Drew asked her   
"Yes I think you picked a good spot for you and Clare to get married at I think she will like it." Bianca told him   
"Thank you." he called out to her has she walked away back her car  
Drew pulled his cellphone out to call Clare and tell her the good news   
"Hey babe good news?" Clare asked him   
"Yep and your going to love it I will see at 4:00 got take care of a couple of things love." Said Drew   
"Love you to bey." Clare said back has she hung up the phone.


	11. Love under the moonlight part11 Drew say I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Drew and Clare get married.  
> Wedding day  
> Summery: they say there vows.

Putting on there dress Clare and Darcy looked good Clare in short white dress and Darcy in a short purple dress the day was finally here the day her and Drew would say I do and spend the rest of there life together with baby girl they named tori belle Torres. Was the name of there unborn child. "Hey Darcy." Said Clare holding her stomach "Your not going into labor are you?" Darcy asked her little sister "No but Tori needs to stop kicking." She told her sister "Is Drew happy to be having a baby girl?" Darcy asked "Yes he's happy about in fact he pick out her middle name Belle." Clare informed her sister well looking at pretty dress that was lose but fit good. Drew and spinner were 5 rooms down getting ready for the wedding them self Drew was putting on his bowtie well saying his his vows in his head over and over again. "So Mr.Torres you ready to get Ms.Edwards?" Spinner asked him "Yes and Tori." Drew Told him "So that what you named the Baby Tori. what her middle name?" Asked Spinner "Her middle name is Belle." Drew told him "That a pretty name for pretty girl." Spinner told him "Yea. Do you think Clare and Darcy a ready?" Drew asked him "Yea let's go. I will let the girls know." Said Spinner Walking up to the room wear the girl were Spinner took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Darcy asked from the other side of the door "Spinner." He said back "Just sec." Said Darcy then opened the door "Drew and I are going there now and meet you there in a 5 seconds." Spinner told his wife giving her a kiss on the check. "Well Clare you ready for the biggest day of your life?" Darcy asked her "Yea let's go." Said Clare has they walked down there to Meet the With the sun shining down and warm weather it was time for Drew to clam is love for Clare. For the rest of his life and there daughter and he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with them in a loving home. When the girl were walking Drew was over taken by Clare beauty.  
"You look every pretty." Drew said reaching for her hand   
"You look handsome." Clare said back to him   
"Drew , Clare you ready?" Spinner asked them.   
"Yes we are." They both said at the same time   
"Drew repeat after." Spinner told him   
"I Drew Torres. Take you Clare Edwards to be my wife." Said spinner  
"I Drew Torres. Take you Clare Edwards to be my wife To love and to hold all the days of my life." Said Drew   
"I Clare Edwards take you Drew Torres to be my husband to love and to hold all the days of my life." Clare said back   
"Now for the rings Darcy." Spinner told her   
"I got them right here." Darcy said opening her hand then giving Drew Clare's ring   
"Drew." But before spinner could finish Drew stop him   
"I got it from here. with this ring i thee wed." Said Drew putting the ring on her finger   
"with this ring i thee wed." Said Clare placing the ring on Drew finger   
"You may now kiss the braid." Said Spinner has Drew leaned in for the kiss.


	12. Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 12 coming back with a tori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Drew and Clare return to Canada after spending few mouth in Hawaii and this time they bring back a baby girl with them Tori belle Torres how is 7weeks old.

It was early Monday Morning it was Drew and Clare's last day in Hawaii before going back to Canada with there baby girl Drew was nervous to go home with a little one but Clare was scared of what her mom would think. Would she be mad at them or would her mom be happy for them.  "Babe I Can't believe we are going back To Canada." Said Drew giving Clare kiss then looking at his sleeping baby girl  "I think everyone is going to be shocked that we have a little one. Drew I still have not told anyone Tori." Said Clare handing Tori too Drew before boarding the plane to wipe away a tear and Clare tired to shake off her nerves to get herself together.  "Babe will tell everyone together." Drew told has they took there set on the plane setting first class. "Yea I 'm just afraid you know the only person that knows is my sister Darcy and I told her to keep a secret from everyone. even form my mom and dad I did even tell Jenna  And she my best friend." Said Clare still shaking and crying  "It ok sweet we will think of something." Said Drew giving Clare a kiss on the cheek  "I hope so." Said Clare back  "I think Tori want want bottle." Said Drew has Tori stared to cry  "No Drew she feel my stares and she wants her teddy bear." Said heading Drew a little pink bear.  ~  
Back in Canada friends and Family we're waiting for them to come home little did they know there would be third person this time little baby Tori. Jenna was jumping for joy she could not wait to Clare and Drew she missed them she knew that had got married and she was happy for them wish she could say the same for her and KC but he was away at college in the states and long distend love just does not work like Drew and Clare being in love.  "Alli get up Drew and Clare are coming home today from Hawaii." Said Jenna tossing herself on Alli's bed " I can't Waite to see them." "Jenna girl I been up since 12:00am helping mom clean house I'm tired let me sleep pleas." Said Alli


	13. Love under the moon light part 13 meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Drew and Clare show Tori off to family

The next morning Clare woke to the smell of blueberry pancake and Tori in her swing and once in a long time see Drew cooking looking at his at his body and some good looking pancakes not burned but looking off into space when Drew turned to Clare and said this. "Clare I love you your the apple of my eye." "So what time is the party at the school I want to take Tori and show her off to everyone?" Clare asked him "Around 2:30pm." Drew answered back "Drew I ever nerves I mean I know we are married but if they say we are to young to have a baby Drew I scared of judgement." Clare said wiping away a tear from her face Has Drew set the pancake in front of her. Put his arm around her tell her. "It's going to be alright. I think they will love Tori no matter what." He told her "Really?" Clare asked him "Yea you are good mom and I am a good dad." Said Drew well taking a bit of his pancake and sip on his O.J. . "Well babe I hope your right." Said Clare taking a bit of her pancakes. They finished breakfast and both of them washed the dish it turned into water war with them and who shall win yes Clare won the water war. "Look at us we are both all wet." Said Drew laughing "I win." Said Clare giving him a playful shove. Then they both got up off the floor pick up Tori went and got ready for the day and the school party they couldn't wait to have some fun with friends and family and see everyone since they got married and had Tori. A million though run though Clare head making her jumpy. ~ It's was 2:27pm time to head to the party at the school everyone was going to be there even Eli Clare's ex boyfriend who was against them bing together. But Clare moved but did Eli move on or did he still love Clare. Arriving at the school the first person there waiting for them was Simpson and his wife Christine and his step daughter Emma and her best friend Mia Jones with her daughter Isabella. "Drew, Clare your back." Said Simpson running up to them and gave them a hug "Who this little girl?" Asked Mia "This is are daughter Tori." Clare told them "She cute." Said Isabella looking at little Tori "Can I hold her?" Asked Christen "Yes go a head." Said Drew was Clare hand Tori to her to hold. The next person that arrived was Jenna and K.C. They got back together five mouth go and had there son Tyson "It a new baby." said Jenna "Yea her name is Tori." Clare told them "She so little." Said Emma.  
"She got your eyes." Simpson told Drew  "I think she look like Clare." Said Drew  "Dad should we go into the school?" Asked Emma  "I almost forgot come on in." Simpson told them Has the walked though the front door of the school.


End file.
